Kategorie:Personen aus Divinity 2 (ED und FOV)
Hier werden die Personen ,die nur in Divinity 2 Ego Draconis bzw. Flames of Vengeance beschrieben und erläutert. Der Übersicht geschuldet ,wird hier noch einmal zwischen Hauptspiel und Add on unterschieden bzw. kategorisiert. Ygerna Ygerna ist die Tochter Karlins, eines Offiziers des schwarzen Ringes und somit von Hause aus diesem auch zuzurechnen. In dessen Auftrag übernimmt sie die verdeckte Schulung Damians in schwarzer Magie. Sie ist als schwarze Hexe (ca.16 Jahre alt ) als sie sich Damian nähert. Damian verliebt sich in sie und wohl auch sie in ihn. Auch wenn Zandalor sein Misstrauen zu dieser Beziehung äußert, so hat Lucian nichts dagegen, im Gegenteil: Er glaubt, sie würde einen guten Einfluss auf den Jungen haben. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste er natürlich noch nichts von Ygernas Verhältnis zum Schwarzen Ring. left|thumb|Ygernas Hinrichtung durch Lucian Nachdem Karlin aufgegriffen und dessen Verbindung zu Ygerna festgestellt wird, wird sie festgenommen und kurze Zeit später von Lucian selbst durch Enthauptung exekutiert. Damian kommt hinzu und ihm gelingt es, im letzten Moment eine Seelenbindung mit Ygerna einzugehen, wodurch er aber nicht mit ihr stirbt. Dieser Tatsache entspringt die Theorie, dass wenn Ygerna zum Leben erweckt wird, Damian sterben muss. Diese Theorie erweist sich letztlich als falsch. Die Bedeutung dieser Seelenbindung ist am Ende von FOV immernoch im Unklaren. In Lovis' Turm befindet sich ein Untoter namens Karlin, der von sich behauptet, Lovis' Schmied gewesen zu sein. Da Lovis' Lebzeiten aber bereits ca 800 Jahre her sind, ist es eher unwahrscheinlich, dass dieser Karlin auch Ygernas Vater ist. Ist er es aber doch tun sich einige Fragen auf. War Karlin schon zu Lebzeiten beim Schwarzen Ring? Wenn ja, wie kommt ein Offizier des Schwarzen Rings in Lovis' Gefolgschaft...der ja am Ende duch Baal (ebenfalls in den Diensten des Schwarzen Rings) niedergerungen wird. Weitere Fragen ergeben sich daraus, doch ohne Antworten auf erstere bleibt alles Weitere Spekulation. Da Ygerna sich ca. 2 Jahre um Damian 'gekümmert' hat, muss sie bei ihrem Tode ca. 18 Jahre alt gewesen sein. thumb|left|Ygerna am Ende ihres 2. LebensDurch die Bemühungen des Spielers kann sie der Halle der Seelen entweichen und zu Damian zurückkehren, ohne dass dieser sein Leben geben muss. Doch die weiteren Bemühungen des Spielers sorgen dafür, dass dieser, für sie sicher angenehme Zustand nicht lange anhält. ---- Bellegar Bellegar ist eine sehr undurchsichtige Person und mächtiger Magier. thumb|BellegarEr treibt zum Teil lustigen Schabernack mit allerlei Leuten, übertreibt es aber dabei oft maßlos und stürzt sie dabei ins Unglück, wie den armen Casper, für den es keine Rettung zu geben scheint. Er unterzieht den Spieler Prüfungen, die ihm das Leben kosten können und in FOV stellt er sich gar gegen sein Bemühen, Aleroth und damit Rivellon vor dem Überfall Damians zu schützen. Er versucht nicht, den Spieler auf seine Seite zu ziehen, da er in Zandalor böses vermutet und riskiert einmal sogar sein eigenes Leben bevor er am Ende aber er eine Alternative zur Verfügung stellt, die dem Spieler ermöglicht, Berlhin eingesperrt zu lassen und ohne das Auge des Patriarchen den Angriff abzuwehren. Keiner weiß, wo er herkommt oder wo er lebt. Er taucht hier und da auf. Eintrag zum Alter wird nachgereicht Alles in Allem - ambivalent und gefährlich. Ihm gehören zahlreiche kleine Schreine im Trümmertal In einer Höhle in den Orobas-Fjorden prüft er die Persönlichkeit von Menschen. Sein Titel früher: "Der alte Weise, dessen Worte mächtig sind." Zix-Zax Spotttitel: "Der alte Trottel, der schon als Knabe senil war" 'Mutmassung ': Ich stelle hier die Theorie auf ,dass Maxos ,anders als der Brief an einem Sarkopharg auf der Wächterinsel vermuten lässt nicht tot ist,sondern das er nun Bellegar heisst. Bellegar ist ,was seine magische Macht betrifft Maxos ebenbürtig. Bellegar hat sich noch nicht als Drache zu erkennen gegeben. Maxos wird nachgesagt ,dass er kein Interesse an Macht hatte sondern Wissen wollte. Nur der Patriarch behauptet ,Maxos war aus Machtsucht bei ihm ,um in die Halle der Seelen zu gelangen. Irrt hier der Drache? Wenn ja kann man sagen ,auch Bellegar scheint es nicht nach Macht zu dürsten ,die er mit seinen Fahigkeiten leicht erringen könnte. Die Menscheit scheint ihm egal und er experimentiert mit ihr. Verlieren will er seine Laborratte jedoch nicht ,daher hilft er letztlich bei ihrer Verteidigung ....aber scheinbar nur zähneknirschend. Maxos hat hat den Zweck und den Zauber der Seelenverbindung perfektioniert. Ungehorsame Diener bestraft er durch eine Art Seelenverbindung mit unbelebten Gegenständen. Dies ist mit dem herkömmlichen Seelenverbindungszauber nicht zu schaffen. Auch Bellegar nervt die Menscheit mit seinen Seelenbindungen ,die er allen möglichen Leuten in allen möglichen Kombinationen antut. Die Überlebensrate der Geschädigten ist gering. Alles in Allem finde ich ,dass nichts die beiden unterscheidet und daher stelle ich dies zu Diskussion. Kommandantin Rhoda Rhoda ist eine Drachentöterin und zählt zu den stärksten ihres Ordens, daher ist sie auch die Anführerin der Blutstaffel. -Rest folgt- Maxos Maxos kommt persöhnlich in keinem der Teile vor.Aber er ist wichtig genung ,um erwähnt zu werden. weitere Angaben folgen Laiken Laiken ist ein Nekromant, der es schaffte, die Versiegelung von Maxos' Drachenturm zu öffnen und ihn für sich zu beanspruchen. Hierfür musste er seine Geliebte opfern, Sassan, welche er allerdings bereits mittels Nekromantie ersetzt hatte, wodurch ihm dies nicht schwer fiel. Die Versuchsobjekte für seine Experimente beschaffte er sich, indem er Banditen unterstützte, die ihm im Gegenzug die Leichen überließen. Nachdem er Jagon tötete begegnete der Drachenritter Laiken zum ersten Mal, doch als dieser realisierte, dass er einem echten Drachenritter gegenüberstand, Um seine Herrschafft ewig währen zu lassen, schloss er zudem eine Seelenverbindung mit dem Dämon Razakel. Damit niemand dessen Namen erfährt, ließ er anschließend seinem Goblinlakai Erlkin, welcher bei dem Ritual dabei war, die Zunge abschneiden. Dies wollten Sassan und der Drachenritter sich zum Vorteil machen, da beim Tod Razakels auch Laiken sterben würde. Allerdings konnte Razakel zu Laiken fliehen, doch der Drachenritter schaffte es, die beiden zu bezwingen. In der Halle der Seelen musste der Drachenritter sie erneut gegen die beiden antreten, wobei diesmal die Seelenverbindung und dessen für ihn positiver Nebeneffekt nicht mehr wirksam war. In FOV trifft der Drachenritter auf die Diebin Carmina, die einen Brief von Ragon, welcher offenbar auch den Trümmertalbanditen angehörte, bei sich trägt. Aus diesem geht hervor, dass Laiken mit ihr einen Sohn hatte. Da Ragon allerdings vom Drachenritter getötet wurde, ist davon auszugehen, dass auch Laikens Sohn nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilt. Kategorie:Personen die nur in Ego Draconis auftauchen Kategorie:Personen die nur in Flames of Vengeance auftauchen Sassan Sassan ist eine Untergebende des Drachenritters und die ehemalige Geliebte Laikens. Laiken tötete sie, um in den Drachenturm zu gelangen. Nachdem der Drachenritter sie mithilfe ihres Ringes wieder zurück ins Leben holte, half sie ihm im Gegenzug den Drachenturm zu erobern und Laiken und Razakel zu töten. Nach der Übernahme des Turms kümmert sie sich um dessen Verwaltung. Derk Derk war der Schmied des Trümmertaldorfs. Es war seine Aufgabe den Drachenschild für das Dorf zu schmieden, welche er unter Wiederwillen auf Befehl Rhodas verichtete. Er hatte ein Verhältnis mit Dana, Bauer Karls Frau. Sie zieht zu Derk, nachdem der noch Drachentöter diesem einen Brief von ihr übergab oder Bauer Karl aufgrund des Mordes an Berold, einer anderen Affäre Danas, entweder getötet ode verhaftet wurde. Dana und Derk werden in Madam Eva's Etablissement, wo sie ihre Flitterwochen verbracht haben, von Jakob ermordet und zu Zombies gemacht, woraufhin der Drachenritter sie erlöst. Dana Dana ist die Frau von Bauer Karl, dem Bauern des Trümmertaldorfs. Allerdings betrügt sie ihn schon seit einer langen Zeit mit mehreren Personen, ihre neue große Liebe ist jedoch Derk, der Dorfschmied. Sie zieht zu Derk, nachdem der noch Drachentöter diesem einen Brief von ihr übergab oder Bauer Karl aufgrund des Mordes an Berold, einer anderen Affäre Danas, entweder getötet ode verhaftet wurde. Dana und Derk werden in Madam Eva's Etablissement, wo sie ihre Flitterwochen verbracht haben, von Jakob ermordet und zu Zombies gemacht, woraufhin der Drachenritter sie erlöst. Folo Folo war einst ein Bauer aus dem Trümmertal, dort lebte er zusammen mit seiner Frau und einigen Schweinen auf einem Hof. Er liebt seine Schweine über alles und verbringt mit ihnen mehr Zeit als mit seiner Frau. Sein Lieblingsschwein ist Kevin, welches der Drachenritter schon einmal gerettet hat. Daraufhin reiste er mit Kevin umher und schrieb ein Buch über ihre Abenteuer, wenngleich sie nicht wirklich der Wahrheit entsprechen. Folo nahm sich zuletzt ein Zimmer bei Madam Eva's Etablissement, wurde von Zombie Jakob ermordet und in einen Untoten verwandelt, endgültig erlöst durch den Drachenritter. Kategorie:Personen die nur in Ego Draconis auftauchen Kategorie:Personen die nur in Flames of Vengeance auftauchen